On The Path To Perfection
by Mariposa Ryuichi
Summary: What To Do...To Become Perfect On his quest to become perfect, will he be willing to give up his health, friends, and every ounce of self-esteem he has. Not only does he have problems but so does a certain girl!
1. The Beginning

"_Hurp Hurp "_

That sound. It was familiar to the red-haired boy who caused the very sound.

Day in and day out. Like clock work he made his way towards the bathroom

After every meal. He'll eat, vomit , exercise, eat more, vomit more, exercise more.

It was all routine to him. He had the undying need to be prefect. Like his grades,

Like his mother believed him to be, the perfect son, the perfect everything. Only 

Thing that stood in his way was his appearance. Day in and day out his knees on the 

Nasty bathroom floor, beautiful red-hair pulled back into a ponytail, his head completely

In the toilet "hurp hurp " It's amazing no one ever caught him. Amazing that whenever

He was close to being caught, he weaseled himself out. Excuse after excuse. All for the need 

To be perfect.

_Perfect, perfect, perfect_

Those words swirled around his head as he vomited . 

_I need to be perfect. To be perfect one must be skinny._

_I NEED TO BE PERFECT!_

He stood up from the nasty floor, pulled on the toilet paper to wipe his mouth and the vomit 

on the toilet seat. He walked out of the stall only to come face to face to a wide-eyed Urameshi 

Yusuke. "Kurama buddy you okay?" Oh dear… What to say what to say…What excuse to use this time

Oh I've got it. "Of course Yusuke. I seem to have eaten something bad for lunch, take my word never

Get the sloppy joe." Kurama smiled and walked around Yusuke to the sink to wash his hands.

Yusuke laughed "I hear you! The last time I ate that I was sent to the hospital with food poisoning."

They walked out the bathroom , and walked the halls. As soon as Yusuke looked away the smile on Kurama's face faded. Yusuke saw it fade, but didn't say anything. 

_He never did._

_He noticed that Kurama was not okay. He saw that Kurama's once pale flesh had slight_

_Yellow under shadowing , He noticed how his school uniform seem to hang off of him_

_Like extra flesh, he noticed Kurama's once vibrant green eyes, grow dull_

_With dark shadows under them. He noticed that his once thick luscious red hair, _

_Was now thin, brittle, and seemed to fall with the slightest touch._

_Yusuke saw all the changes and yet did nothing. He worried of course._

_His life was his family and friends. _

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke snapped out of his thinking.

"Yo!" Kurama stared weirdly at the young delinquent.

"I've been calling your name for the past 10 seconds, is everything alright?"

_No._

"Duh! Sorry just thinking of Keiko!"

Kurama smiled

"How cute, Feeling affectionate?"

Yusuke scowled 

Kurama laughed and poked Yusuke

"I'll love to hang around, but I've been here to long"

Kurama looked at Yusuke seriously

"Yusuke if you keep cutting, you'll never get out of high school"

"Yeah, well with a girl like Keiko by my side, who needs schooling"

Kurama chuckles.

_Ah! Yusuke how I long to be you. Without a worry in the world. Your so carefree._

_You doesn't worry about being perfect. Than again, Yusuke had everything_

_Going for him at the moment. He has a great girl by his side. He has a great_

_Figure, must be from all the fighting, he may not be a good son, or_

_Have perfect grades, but he's still…so….so… oh I can't think of a word for _

_It at the moment._

His head was spinning. With one hand rubbing his temple, and the other on the locker

Holding him up to keep from falling.

"Yo! Kurama man you okay!?"

"Yes, Yusuke, just a dizzy spell."

Yusuke looked concern and put his hand on Kurama's back.

"Maybe you should go to the nurses office"

"No! No, I'll be fine" Kurama

Pushed off the locker and took 5 steps before darkness clouded his vision.

Yusuke ran to his kitsune friend. He quickly picked him up and carried him bridal style.

_Why is he so goddamn light? Shouldn't he weigh more? _

Questions swam around Yusuke's head. What has his friend been doing?

Could he…could he have some sort of disorder.

_Damn! I shouldn't have cut health class last year!_

Yusuke brought his red-headed friend to the nurses office.

Who quickly stood up as soon as she saw Yusuke walk in with him in hand.

"Urameshi Yusuke! What have you done to this young man?!"

Yusuke scowled. Many times Yusuke has brought in injured classmates.

Mostly caused by demons that caught everyone off guard.

Koenma the ass, erased everyone's memory and simply 

Instructed Yusuke to take the blame.

The nurse check Kurama and seem concern.

Kurama came around after half an hour.

"Yusuke, what , where am I?"

Yusuke looked at Kurama, yet his eyes kept missing Kurama's

"You fainted Ku-Shuichi "

Kurama looked around. White walls, he grabbed the sheets.

Everything was white! Why was is it so bright?

It must be the hospital…he sits up.

"Your in the hospital bud!"

_Crap! I'll never reach my goal! I bet he found out, _

_I bet he thinks I'm some kind of freak! _

His eyes travel to his side. His eyes widen slightly, not 

Enough for Yusuke to notice, but enough to show his surprise. What he found stuck in him was

A feeding tube! A Fucking Feeding Tube!

His hands itch to rip it out but he kept his urges down.

"Kurama man you sure nothings wrong with you?!"

He faked a smiled 

"I'm fine, I must have caught some kind of stomach virus"

Yusuke shot Kurama a look of disbelief, but didn't say anything.

He never did, not after the whole Sensui thing.

He learned not everything could be solved by acting out.

"Well, bud feel better, okay!" he clapped Kurama on the back and left.

_He knows! He knows, he knows, he knows! Could he know? Did the doctors say anything to him?_

_Tired, I'm tired…I need sleep…sleep…….per-fect!_

_He fell asleep_


	2. Anger

Waking up in the hospital was unnerving.

The white walls drove the red-headed boy crazy.

White…The color of innocence, the color of perfection.

The white walls seem to mock him.

"Look how perfect we are not a smudge on us."

"Don't you wish you were like us?"

Kurama tried to stand up , but was pulled back down by the I.V. still stuck in his arm.

His mother has come visit him.

Mother…she was so innocent.

How many times had he lied to her.

He's lied to her about Yoko, about her real unborn son.

How can such woman of kindness and warmth

Given birth to him. HIM thief of the Demon World.

No…Yoko was perfection. His slight figure , his long silver hair.

Hm.. interesting Kurama hasn't sensed the demon spirit.

Oh…well maybe he finally chose to settle down.

"Shuichi"

The voice snapped the kitsune spirit to attention.

A young woman, her soft white shoes squeaked on the floor.

"It's time for your vitamins."

"Thank you, ma'am."

The young nurse blushed.

"Oh. Please call me Yuri"

Kurama smiled

Even in the hospital women are still attracted to me.

"Yuri ma'am."

The nurse looked up from the tray she was fussing over.

"Could you possibly tell when I shall be discharged?"

Yuri turned around startled.

"Oh Shuichi you won't be released until you put on some weight!"

Kurama frowned

What again! Another one trying to put themselves in the way of my goal weight!

Why. Does Kami-sama not want me to be perfect.

But It's Not about What He Wants, It's About what I want.

I Want Out And I Want Out NOW!

Kurama smiled, the kind of smile that can melt you straight through the floor.

The nurse blushed till her head exploded from all the blood rush.

"Oh..Um..Oh My"

"Ma'am couldn't you , tweak my weight just so I can go home"

"Oh I can't"

"But. Ma'am I really want to be at home with mother…"

This boy wants to be with his mother…

The nurse left the room thinking.

Kurama devilish smile seemed to grow.

He knew the nurse would do it, and no one will bother to re-weigh him.

He laughed and laid back.

_He'll soon lose whatever weight he gained, just you wait…._

Kurama was so engrossed in his thoughts, He failed to notice the familiar

Bright red eyes that pierce the stark white, staring through the window

The fox. Something is wrong with his fox!

Hiei sniffed the air. Nothing. The room was so sterile that all he could smell would sting.

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he put his arm in front of his sensitive nose.

How can the fox stand that smell. How can he just sit there with those things in him?

Hiei's lack of knowledge of the human world was frustrating.

He wished that Kurama had at least bothered to teach him things.

Okay I should have paid more attention when he was teaching him that human nonsense.

Hiei knocked at the window, not wanting to break the glass. He hadn't since that one time Kurama scolded him for breaking his house window alarming his mother.

Kurama was still in his weird thoughts, that shut off his mind from his surrounding.

Hiei let out a feral growl as he careful, but swiftly unsheathed his sword and jammed it in the window prying it open.

He walked in, walked towards his currently demented friend and roughly shoved him.

Kurama let out a yelp ( very manly yelp of course) and stared surprised at Hiei.

"Hiei when did you get here?" he let out a chuckle

"Found yourself a new way of greeting people, I see."

Hiei grunted while looking around the white room.

"Why are you here fox?"

Kurama looked at the fire demon before he cracked a smile

"I got sick in school, bad cafeteria food"

Hiei looked at Kurama before grunting again and responding

"Liar"

What could this fire demon know He couldn't possible know.

Wait he was a telepath!

But would Hiei really go looking in the labyrinth that was his mind?

Would the demon really be so intrusive?

The answer plain and simple …yes.

Than again the forbidden child does have a honor code no matter how complicated it is.

But would intruding on his mind to get what he wanted

fall under that code?

"What's wrong with you Kurama?"

Wrong with him? Nothing was wrong with him!

Nothing was wrong with the great spirit fox!

Kurama cast a rather depressing face at Hiei

"Whatever are you talking about Hiei?"

"Why are you in this building? Why do you look so deathly ill?"

The red head cast him a look of surprise.

"Just what are you talking about Hiei"

Hiei glared at him.

How could he not see that he was killing himself.

How could he not hear his body screaming for help!

Hiei let out a growl and stared at the red-head.

Kurama just gave him a confused stare.

That infuriated him! His red eyes glowed with anger.

Hiei grabbed Kurama by the neck of the hospital gown,

And pulled him toward the mirror in the bathroom.

Kurama whimpered in pain as the I.V. pulled into his skin, until

Finally it popped out with a painful yelp from Kurama.

Hiei growled "Look At Yourself!"

Kurama stared at his image.

He made a disgusted face.

_Look at that fat on his face._

_Look at that fat . LOOK AT IT!_

_Look at that…look at the boy so far from perfection._

_Look even his friend is telling him to look._

_Oh woe, it is to be you!_

He got tired of his image at the evidence of his imperfection.

His eyes narrowed and he let out a grunt as he left his right hand balled into a fist, his knuckles white.

The fist flew into the mirror , and it shattered into glittering pieces.

Hiei was surprise from his friends sudden violent act.

_It was his job to act irrational, it was always Hiei who had to be violent. Kurama was the rational one, he was the one to solve problems._

If Kurama acted in such a way…something must be wrong with him.

"Fox, You should talk to the toddler."

Kurama green eyes narrowed as he let out a sneer

"What ever for Hiei I'm fine."

Hiei just shook his head.

"Fine, than it's your death, fox"

The red-headed boy just smirked, as if he just thought of a wonderful plan.

His eyes were wild, animal-like, and Hiei could take no more and took his leave.

Author: Seems like Kurama is slowly losing his mind, and Hiei is worried!?!

Oh what could happen next! I'll like to apologize for the extremely delayed chapter update, but this girl has problems with writer's block and time.

Of course, high school just about makes my brain burst at the seems. - Being a junior sucks ass readers!!

**To The Reviewer: **I was thinking about putting in a background for the beloved red-head, but I have decided to let it leak in little by little, I don't know I think it adds to the drama! YAY DRAMA!

**To Serenity Angel: **My best friend, you must be so proud of me, love! Of course, I shall advertise her story, so far she has written wonderful stories for **Supernatural, Four Brothers, **_and of course my favorites __**Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. **__Yeah baby!_


	3. Freedom

Kurama stretched his long legs.

_Oh to be free! Oh to be out of that hospital!_

Kurama's green eyes scanned the street, taking in every thing in sight.

_FRESH AIR!_

After being stuck in the hospital, Kurama was finally out! He took in everything like a toddler on a day out to town.

As he walked he looked down at his inexistent stomach "flab".

He frowned. How imperfect! How disgusting!

That crazed look came back into his pale-sickly green eyes.

How dare those medical assistants make him gain weight.

He could feel the extra pounds! He could feel the fat!

He walked into the nearest fast food restaurant ordered everything he could with the 20 dollars he had in his pocket.

As soon as he was about to explode he ran to the restroom where he preceded to purge his body of the greasy food he ate.

The sour smell filled the air. Kurama was once again on his knees on the disgusting floor and he felt wonderful!

~*~*~

Yukimura Keiko walked around aimlessly wondering when the next time she would see her beloved boyfriend.

She ran her hand through her short hair.

"Where could Yusuke be?"

Next thing Keiko knew she was being slammed into by a distracted Urameshi Yusuke.

"Yusuke!: Next thing the young spirit detective knew was the fact that he was being smacked

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Yusuke tried his trademark grin but he couldn't muster up the strength to. Instead a twisted sort of grimace came out instead.

Keiko's eyes widen and she brought her hand to his shoulder.

"Yusuke, what's the matter?"

"No nothing at all!" Lies

Keiko's expression radiated worry and seriousness.

Damn girls and their multiple emotions.

"Remember the time those insects attacked me? And the time after that?"

Oh did he remember. How fucking worried he was. But that feeling was what pushed him forward.

"Remember what you promised me?"

Wait…where was this going…? Damn girls and their smarts!

Yusuke nodded his head dumbly.

"You promised you'll always tell me when there was a case"

Ha! There wasn't a case! If there was Yusuke wouldn't be here!

Sometime's that girl is so slow…

"That's not it Keiko"

Keiko was confused and frowned.

"Than what the hell is wrong" Her dainty hands balled into fists and hidden by her hips. Reminding Yusuke of a mother angry at her child.

"Sweetheart, something's is up with a friend"

"Which One?"

Yusuke suddenly looked very interested in his shoes.

"Yusuke?"

And he shot down the street

~*~*~*~*~

"One…two…three…"

Fire burned in his ribs, and he loved everywhere the flame licked.

He thrived on the feeling.

He missed the feeling.

Oh god! He felt the weight!

Each crunch, each jumping jack, each push-up how he loved pain.

_Damn I'm a masochist. But damn did it feel good!_

~*~*~*~

Flitting through the trees of the dense human forest.

The image won't leave his head. Pale-sickly green eyes, skin nasty, clothing falling off him, thin body, shattered glass.

_Oh LEAVE ME ALONE! _

The damn fox, the damn bastard! How dare he infest his mind!

Shattered glass, a crazed green-eyed monster.

Hiei stopped on a huge tree, he sat and grabbed his throbbing head.

~*~*~*~

Alright Tai here! And Yes I Know The Goddamn chapter is like freakishly short! But No Worries The Next One Is Going To Be Much Longer!

But really maybe some ideas can help ya' know! Oh My God I'm Turning In To Rai!! NOOOOO!


End file.
